


Fanart for sharp Evening stars and bright Morning flame by Tielan

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Fanart for sharp Evening stars and bright Morning flame by Tielan for the Marvel Bang 2016.
Fic summary: A sedoretu is a four-person marriage, an intricate mesh of six dynamics - sexual and non-sexual - between Morning man, Evening woman, Morning woman, and Evening Man, a bond of delicate trust.
When Steve Rogers makes Bucky Barnes a promise at age sixteen, he doesn't know that he'll be keeping it at age ninety-six.
When Bucky Barnes meets Natasha Romanoff in the course of their work with the Red Room, he won't remember her for another seven years.
When Natasha Romanoff encounters Maria Hill in SHIELD, she isn't thinking of desire or fondness, only of trust - and that it's the first time she's been allowed the choice.
When Maria Hill seduces Steve Rogers, she can't imagine the fall - but love is more than sex and emotions, a hard and sometimes lonely road to walk.
When a sedoretu consists of Captain America, the former Deputy Director of SHIELD, the Black Widow, and the Winter Soldier, things are bound to get downright complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).




End file.
